hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Library
East of the Great Keep and west of the thermal pools, the Library has a rather uninspiring outlook over the pig pens and chook yard. But that's okay, because the inside of this building is a temple in its own right. Come here to study up on any number of topics from cooking to sewing to the art of calligraphy. There are even books here on the folk beliefs on vampires and weres from twenty different cultures. The only thing that is not here is any recognizable work of fiction. The library's very small fiction section contains only generic volumes that no character (or player) should ever have heard of. Floor 1 First floor of the main gallery, the walls are lined from floor to ceiling with shelves of tightly packed books. Full-length windows allow plenty of light at intervals and there are window seats beside them where people can use the natural light to read by. The main floor is clear, containing samples of various bits and pieces, here a tattered scroll filled with unrecognizable characters, there a calfskin stitched with lettering. There are also tables scattered about with ink, paper and quills. The tower room is very closely packed, with a series of doors leading into four private studies. The walls in between the doors also house shelves leaving the main floor feeling very cluttered. The four studies themselves each hold a writing desk, side tables on which to stack things, and a number of stools. The fifth study is Rem's own private space and is usually locked. Floor 2 In the main gallery, the second floor consists largely of a wooden balcony that runs about the walls, closely hugging the shelves which are again packed with books from floor to ceiling. There is no space for seating here, however there are a number of reading tables place between the shelves which can hold open books while guests browse. The tower room holds a somewhat wider balcony, but again the walls are covered in books, leaving only space for some very narrow windows at intervals. Needless to say, this tower is fairly poorly lit. Floor 3 There is only a tower room on this level. It is almost identical to the one below, holding only shelves of books that wind about the walls, and reading tables that rest against the balustrade. Floor 4 Markedly different from the rest of the library, this tower room has been tooled for an entirely different purpose. There are no books here. Instead, a series of chests line the walls, and a double row of shelves run about the walls. At the opposite side of the room to the stairs is a recessed alcove that houses, of all things, a small television set. The chests themselves contain a variety of gaming consoles from various worlds, including Playstations, a variety of nintendo products, and assorted consoles spanning three decades by Earth's standards. The shelves hold games, discretely disguised within leather-bound jackets. And as with the library's limited fiction selection, they are all generic and none recognizable, with titls such as "First Person Shooter Xtreme" and "Zombie Apocalypse Category 5". There are outlets around the room and unmarked charger cables a-plenty, but everything has been secreted away in it's own place, so as not to disturb the library's aesthetic. Floor 5 The dovecote is where the pigeons live. From the outside, it looks like a smaller tower on top of a tower. However, it is accessible neither from the tower nor from the wall-walk. The only entries and exits are the small, roughly-pigeon-sized windows that the pigeons themselves use. Category:Setting